


Christmas Stockings

by Fighting4Fandoms



Series: The Grimm and the Blutbad [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Monroe, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Nick, Post-Mpreg, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Nearly 2 years after the birth of their first child, Nick and Monroe are about to receive a Christmas gift that they will never forget.





	1. Fresh Snow

The first Christmas that Nick was friends with Monroe he knew that the man adored the holiday and that it was always a big deal for him and his family. The first Christmas that they spent with their son, George, Nick knew that Monroe would make a huge deal out of it but that didn't mean he wasn't looking forward to it. Now, it was George's second Christmas and Nick was expecting once more. Monroe was ecstatic obviously, but Nick was actually having a harder pregnancy this time around. Luckily for them, they had a friend who made remedies for almost every ailment. 

Since, the incident on the day George was born, they hadn't found any more information about the cult. Nick was obviously cautious, they never left George alone just in case. 

Nearly two years had passed since then... maybe the cult was gone. Still, it didn't stop Adalind from putting a charm on the house. It was now Christmas Eve and Nick was resting on the sofa in the living room with a blanket over his pale frame. George was sitting on the floor beside the sofa as Monroe was making one of Rosalie's remedies. 

*

Monroe walked into the living room with a steaming mug in his hand, he placed it on the table beside the sofa and stroked Nick's face, "You okay?" 

Groggily, Nick nodded, "Where's George?" 

Monroe pointed to the floor where George was playing with one of Monroe's trains. Monroe knelt down beside his son and brushed his fingers through his hair. 

"How you doing, little man?" He asked him softly. 

George broke into a little smile and threw his arms over him. "Hiya Dada!" 

Monroe chuckled and lifted his boy of the ground, Nick smiled weakly from underneath the fluffy blanket. 

"Papa?" George whimpered. 

"I'm okay baby." Nick whispered, gesturing with his head for Monroe to put George on the sofa. George snuggled into Nick's chest. 

"Are you sure okay?" Monroe whispered to him. "I can carry you to bed?" 

Nick shook his head, hugging George to his chest, the rounded bump in the way, he winced slightly as he felt the baby kick. Monroe sighed and crouched down next to him, "I can have Rosalie check on you." 

"We shouldn't... bother her, she's busy." He mumbled, before coughing roughly. 

"Look, I'm going to put George down for a nap, and then I'm ringing Rosalie okay?" He explained, "You're not okay."

Nick gave in and nodded, "Okay, okay." 

"Good." Monroe picked up George and took him out of the room. 

Nick rubbed his head then pulled the blanket closer around him. Trust him to be sick on Christmas Eve, he just hoped that George, and the baby, was okay.

 *

When Rosalie arrived, Monroe stayed with George in his son's bedroom. Rosalie set up her things by the sofa in the living room, and pulled the blanket down and Nick's shirt up. She palpitated Nick's stomach to check on the baby. 

"Well, the baby seems to be in good health, you on the other hand...." Rosalie checked Nick's temperature. "I'm not liking the fever you're running. It#s been a bit of long road." 

"Yeah." Nick sighed. "I know."

"Well, at least you're almost due. Baby should be arriving by next week." She smiled softly. "I'll make you some herbal tea, it should calm your nausea for the time being." 

Nick nodded, pulling his shirt down. 

"Adalind said she should be dropping by?" asked Rosalie, "Said she had something for you?"

Nick nodded, "Yeah that's right." He coughed slightly, Rosalie pulled the blanket back over him. "Try and get as much rest as you can."

"Rosalie? I know it sounds weird... but are you sure that it's just one?" 

Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" 

"I think... Well, I can feel more kicking than usual, but I know that's impossible. The ultrasound only showed one baby." 

Rosalie crouched back down, "Well, sometimes the second can hide behind the first. Sometimes, you can't see two. Maybe though, you could be right? I'm not completely sure. I suppose we'll find out though." 

Nick sighed and turned his pale head to the side, "Can you get Monroe for me?" 

Rosalie nodded, "Of course I can." 

*

Monroe walked back into the room, face spoke confusion, he crouched down by Nick's side and took Nick's shaking hand into his own. "Are you okay?" 

Nick felt a tear roll down his cheek, "I- I don't know. I feel like something's wrong but I don't know what..." 

Monroe pulled Nick up and to his chest, "Hey, I don't know what you're feeling right now, I'm trying to understand but Nick, I promise that nothing's going to happen to you or the baby okay?" 

Nick sighed but his chest heaved as he cried, rubbing his head in frustration. "Is George okay?" 

"Yeah." Monroe sighed, "He's down for the count right now."

Nick chuckled albeit his face was stained with his tears, "Sleeps like you." 

"Ha ha." Monroe laughed sarcastically. "Snores like me to I bet?" 

"Oh yeah." Nick weakly giggled. 

"So," Monroe started, "you sleeping here, or upstairs?" 

Nick laughed under his breath, "Think you can help?"

Monroe pulled the blanket off and helped Nick to sit up. Nick's face creased as he winced, rubbing his distended stomach. Monroe frowned but helped Nick to his feet. Monroe could hear the faint sound of Nick's hips grating against each other and the faint wince that Nick projected. Monroe put his arms underneath Nick's knees and carefully lifted him up. Nick put his head against his husbands chests and closed his eyes then opened again as Monroe placed him on their bed. Nick had to pull away and put his arms over his stomach, groaning lowly. 

"You okay?" 

Nick nodded, "Yeah, just the baby." He smiled weakly. 

"Okay, but Nick? If there's something is going on... you do need to tell me." 

Nick nodded, putting his head against the pillow, closing his eyes with a heavy sigh. "I know but... I don't even know what's going on myself." 


	2. A Restless Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick can't sleep, neither can Monroe

Nick shuffled on the bed. Sighing, he sat up and saw that Monroe was also awake. Nick rested his head into the crook of Monroe's shoulder, Monroe put his arm around Nick and put his head on top of his. 

"Can't sleep?" Monroe asked softly. 

Nick shook his head, "No, not really. I feel awful, my hips hurt and the baby won't stop shifting." 

Monroe put on of his hands on Nick's stomach and awed at the amount of action that was happening inside. "No offence, but I'm glad it's not me this is happening too. You are  lot stronger than me." 

Nick laughed under his breath, "Yeah, I've done it before but..." 

"But what?" Monroe asked, suddenly concerned. 

"Last time, well, George didn't kick me this much. I don't think it's just one, I think it's twins?" 

"But wouldn't twins show up?"

Nick shrugged, "I don't know, I'm not really the expert in this area." 

Monroe tilted his head, "It's going to be okay though, I know it is." 

"Yeah, you're right." said Nick, "I'm probably being an idiot."

Monroe kissed his head, "You're not an idiot." 

From the other room came the sound of crying, Monroe sighed and got out of the bed, "I'm just going to go and check on him." 

"Bring him in here if he won't sleep." 

Monroe saluted, "Will do."

Nick smiled as he watched Monroe slump out of their bedroom. He rubbed his stomach and groaned at a sharp pain in his stomach, the baby was pressing on his bladder again, one of the many annoyances of being this far along. Slowly, Nick stood from the bed and took a moment to get to his feet. He would've asked for help but he hated being this pathetic, asking for help at every annoyance. 

He slowly stood to his shaking feet and limped out of the bedroom, he almost made it to the bathroom but something stopped him, he laid a hand against the wall and felt something pop inside of him, he almost collapsed but felt a pair of arms catch him. 

"Nick! Are you okay?" 

Nick groaned and clenched his eyes shut, he could feel something wet between his legs, "Oh God, Monroe... I think-I think my water broke." 


	3. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick goes into labour and help's on the way

Monroe's eyes widened as he heard Nick's words, he saw the wet patch between Nick's legs and the water on the floor, he felt Nick grip his arms as he endured a painful contraction. Nick groaned and clenched his eyes shut, Monroe kept him upright and waited for the contraction to end. Nick sighed as it finished and slumped against the wall, grimacing at the dampness between his legs. 

"Papa?" 

Monroe and Nick's heads snapped to George's doorway and saw him whimpering, holding onto the wood. Nick nodded and rubbed his stomach, Monroe stood up and walked to George, picking him up from the ground. 

"You okay buddy?" 

George didn't look at Monroe but he eyes were focused on Nick, who was sitting against the wall, eyes closed and breathing heavily. 

"Call Adalind, Monroe, tell her to watch George." Nick gritted out. 

Monroe nodded, "Are you sure?"

Nick blinked, "Yeah, she said she could." 

Monroe placed George on his hip and took out his phone, dialing Adalind's number. It rang once and she answered. 

_"Hi, Monroe. Is something wrong?"_

"Erm, is there any chance that you could pick George up? I know I'm calling late." 

_"Well, yeah but what's wrong?"_

Monroe sighed, "Nick's water just broke, we need someone watch George." 

_"Say no more, I'm on my way."_

"Thanks Adalind." Monroe hung up the phone and looked back to Nick who was breathing through a contraction, his knuckles turning white as he gripped his trousers.

"Papa?" George pulled away and jumped the floor, toddling over to Nick. 

Nick huffed and hugged George, "It's okay baby, Papa's going to be okay. Monroe?" 

"Yeah?" Monroe asked crouching down and taking his hand. 

"Go get his things sorted, I'm- ah, I don't know how long this will be." Nick sighed. 

Monroe nodded and packed George's things into his little suitcase, he rubbed his head, he couldn't believe that his baby might be born on Christmas. He laughed under his breath but hurried up. He then rushed back through the door when he was finished. He walked back to the landing with the bag in his hand. He brushed his hands through George's dark hair and picked him up from the floor. His head snapped to the side as he heard the sound of knocking coming through the front door.   
"Adalind?" Nick asked. 

Monroe nodded, "I'll be just a second okay. Then I'm calling Rosalie." 

Nick nodded, sweat dripping steadily down his face. He watched as Monroe took George downstairs and could hear the faint sound of them talking but was soon cut of from another contraction that hit him, they were really close together so the pains that he had been feeling through the day must have been contractions but he didn't know. He sighed, at least he was at home going through this and not in a secret underground bunker. 

He heard the front door close and then heard Monroe's quickened footsteps come up the stairs. He pressed his eyes tightly closed and groaned. Monroe dropped to his knees and gripped onto Nick's hands. 

"Ah, shit," Nick whimpered. 

Monroe brushed the hairs from his eyes, "Right, are you going to be okay for a second while I ring Rosalie." 

"Hmm. Yeah. Ah, just hurry. Please." 

Monroe shakily took his phone out and rang Rosalie. "Yeah, hey how quick can you be at the house?"

_"Hey, Monroe, erm, yeah not long. Why? Is Nick okay?"_

"Yeah, well, technically no, his water broke." 

_"Okay, okay, right, just hang tight, I'll be there in 10, 20 minutes tops. Just keep him calm and if his back hurts, run a bath okay."_

_"_ Run a bath?" 

_"If he's not that far along he is, it'll help with the pressure on his back. Okay, I'll be there soon. Just hang on."_

"Okay, we'll be here." 

Monroe put his phone to the side and took Nick's hands. "Does your back hurt?" 

Nick shook his head and groaned, "Not yet no." 

"Right." Monroe exhaled, "Well let's get you out of these wet clothes." 

Nick nodded, agreeing with Monroe, he appreciated his husband's help to get to his feet but he curled around his stomach as he got up. Monroe put a hand to Nick's back and rubbed circles into it. "It's going to be okay." 

Nick breathed out calmly, "I know, I've got you." 

Monroe softly smiled and kissed Nick's cheek, "Think you can make it to the bedroom." 

Nick slowly nodded, "I think so yeah." 


	4. Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie arrives at the house

Nick was on his knees, holding onto the edge of their bed, lowly groaning in his chest, head dipped towards his chest. Monroe crouched behind him, rubbing his back as they waited for Rosalie. 

"You coping?" Monroe asked. 

Nick moaned, "Aw God, erm, I think so for now." He breathed out as the contraction ended, "Don't stop doing that. It feels great." 

"Well, I have the healing hands." Monroe joked, continuing to rub his hands along Nick's back. "Rosalie should be here soon." 

"I hope she hurries up. I can feel it twist inside of me." 

Nick keened and tightened his grip on the mattress of the bed, Monroe couldn't do anything more than what he was doing. 

 

"Hello!? Monroe! Nick! I'm here!" Rosalie's voice called out up the stairs. 

"We're in the bedroom Rosalie!" Monroe shouted back. He could hear Rosalie race up the stairs and he turned his head as she raced into their room, placing a bag of her supplies that she would need beside the bed. 

"How are you holding up Nick?" 

Nick laughed under his breath, "As well as I can." 

"Right." Rosalie opened her bag up and took out a pair of stethoscopes, "Okay, Nick, we need to get you onto the bed. Take your time." 

Monroe and Rosalie helped Nick to get onto the bed, Nick pushed himself against the pillows and gripped the sheets underneath him. Rosalie pulled his shirt up and listened for the baby's heartbeat, she smiled as she heard the strong heartbeat. 

"Nice and strong just like we like it." She smiled, she pulled his shirt back down. "Okay, now I just need to check how far long you are, want me to..?" 

Nick nodded and closed his eyes, "Go ahead." 

Monroe sat on the other side of Nick and took his hand as Rosalie pulled down Nick's lounge trousers, "Okay, Nick, it is going to hurt for a moment." 

Nick nodded and turned his head to the side. 

Rosalie inserted her fingers and checked the dilation, "You're about halfway there." 

"Already?" Monroe inquired. 

"Yeah," Rosalie confirmed, "you must have been having contractions all day." 

"Makes sense." Nick admitted. "I've just been in so much pain I didn't think anything of it." 

"Well, we're here now." Rosalie said, as she pulled Nick's trousers back up. "Okay, well, all we can do is wait really. Not sure how long for though." 

Nick nodded, putting his pale head back against the pillow. 

Rosalie patted his knee and stood up, "Right I'm going to make some herbal tea, it'll help ease the pain a little bit." 

Nick nodded and gripped onto Monroe's hand, Monroe rubbed his knuckles. "It'll be fine." Monroe whispered. 

Nick hummed, he didn't say anything but he turned to his side and felt tears roll down his cheeks, he felt a pressure against his spine. "Oh God, my back" 

"Maybe I should run you a bath, Rosalie said it might help after all." 

Nick nodded, his eyes red and puffy, "Yeah, maybe you're right." 

"Okay," Monroe kissed his cheek, "I'll just be in the bathroom, if you need either us just shout." 

Nick laughed, "Yeah, you'll definitely be able to hear me."

Monroe got of the bed and walked through the door, turning to the bathroom. Nick sighed and rubbed his forehead, groaning slightly as he did so. This was all happening way to fast for his liking. He sighed and rolled back onto his back just as Rosalie came back into the room with a cup of herbal tea. She put it on the bedside table and took his hand. 

"How do you feel?" She asked softly. 

Nick shook his head, "I don't know, it feels different from last time." 

"Where's George anyway?" 

"With Adalind." Nick cleared his throat. "He was so worried, I hope he's okay." 

"I'm sure he is." She comforted, "He's a good kid, he'll be a great brother." 

"yeah, he will." Nick sighed, then his hand flew to his stomach, he curled around it. Rosalie held his hand and with her free hand she rubbed his back, the bottom of his spine where the pain had bloomed. 

Monroe came back into the room, "The bath's ready, oh, Nick." He flew to his side, taking the other hand, "Just breathe through the pain, it'll be over soon." 

Nick exhaled as the pain ended, "Right, bath, like now." 

Monroe nodded, "Come one then, let's go." Monroe gently hoisted Nick up to his feet, Rosalie went around the other side and put Nick's arm around her shoulder. 

Slowly, they made their way into the bathroom where the clear water in the bath was waiting. They took Nick's clothes off and helped him into the bath, the warm water did wonders for his back but obviously didn't stop the contractions from coming. He sat in the bath with the water surrounding him, curling around himself every so often as a contraction would come and go. 

Monroe stroked his hair back and held onto his hand as Nick groaned in pain, the pain only got worse as time dragged on. 


	5. 1 Hour Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An hour passed, and Nick's almost fully dilated

They had taken Nick out of the bath 20 minutes ago and now Nick was back in the bedroom, sitting on the floor, knees to his chest, hands on his knees. Monroe was sitting cross-legged in front of him, hands on his chin. Rosalie was standing by the doorway, arms folded against her chest. They couldn't do much, by help Nick through the contractions until he was ready to push. 

Adalind rang up and talked to Monroe, telling him that George was okay but he wasn't talking much, it was like he could sense something was wrong. Monroe told her that it shouldn't be that much longer but know one could ever know how long labour lasted for. 

Nick groaned from his spot on the floor, Monroe took his hand, whispered soothing words of comfort to him, putting his hand on Nick's rock hard abdomen. He could hear Nick faintly curse under his breath. 

"How much longer is this going to take?" He mumbled quietly. 

Rosalie shrugged and shook her head, "I'm sorry Nick, it's impossible to say, I can check how far you are if you want?" 

Nick nodded and began to pull down his trousers, Monroe shifted to the side as Rosalie crouched between his legs. She inserted her fingers inside and checked, "Right, good news, you're about 9cm that means you just need to dilate 1 more and you should be good to go." 

Nick swore and sighed heavily. "I just want this to be over with," he whined as he felt a pain slam through him. He tried to get up but he fell back down. 

"Erm, what are you doing?" Monroe asked. 

"Moving around speeds up the process right?" Nick asked. "That's what I'm doing." 

"Okay Nick, but let's help you up." Rosalie took one side as Monroe took the other. They hoisted Nick up and Monroe helped him pace the room as Rosalie prepared the bed, taking the duvet off and putting a protective sheet over the top. 

As Monroe and Nick paced around the room, Nick would stop and curl around himself and if it wasn't for Monroe keeping him upright Nick would have collapsed. Nick's nails dug into Monroe's shoulder but he didn't complain or say anything; the pain that Nick was going through right now was far lot worse than a couple of nails digging into the skin. 

"Ahh, God," Nick groaned, a hand flew to his mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick." He mumbled behind his mouth. 

Rosalie sprung to fetch the bin and put it by Nick's mouth just as he threw up into it. Monroe frowned as Nick hadn't been sick before, not like last time. He wiped the sick away from Nick's mouth. Nick sighed and dipped his head downwards. Rosalie tossed the bin to the side and gestured with her head to the bed, Monroe nodded. He helped Nick to the bed and Nick sat at the edge, his eyes screwed tightly closed as he gripped the mattress. 

"Monroe... Ah God! Monroe, there's something- I think I need to push."

"Now?" 

Nick frantically nodded his head, "Right now." He whimpered and his eyes snapped open, Monroe's eyes widened as he saw a tinge of red in the irises of Nick's eyes. 

Rosalie pulled Nick's trousers down and Nick spread his legs apart. Monroe sat to the side of his husband, allowing him to grip his hand. Rosalie put the trousers to the side and pulled the equipment she needed closer to her, she put a towel on the carpet, directly below Nick's parted legs. 

She nodded, "Yeah, you're ready, I see the top of the head." 


	6. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost the end.

"Push Nick."

Nick gritted his teeth and pushed with a contraction, his hands clenching around Monroe's, sitting at the edge of the bed, tears down his face. He could feel the head slowly emerge out of him, the tip burning his entrance. He put his chin to his chest, his knuckles turning white, shaking as he gripped the mattress and husband's hands.

"That's it Nick, the head's coming down." 

Monroe smiled at him, holding his hand and stroking his hair. "It's okay, just a bit longer." 

Nick nodded, trying to form a smile, a difficult task as the pain only grew. "Why does this hurt more than last time?" 

"Well," Rosalie said, "second time pregnancies happen quicker, maybe it has to do with that." 

Nick sighed, his chest heaved as he pushed, his teeth gritted. "Fuck!" 

Monroe raised an eyebrow, Nick rarely swore so it was shocking to hear him say such expletive language. He rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. "Just breathe." 

"Yeah, yeah, breathing. Crap, it fucking hurts." 

Rosalie tried to be sympathetic but her smile maybe came out more like a grimace, "Okay, Nick, if you push this time the head should be crowning." 

Nick said nothing but pushed strongly, he felt himself burn as the head crowned, almost screaming as he did so. Monroe winced silently as he felt his hand crack as Nick held onto it a tad more tighter than he would have liked.  

"Nick, I'm just going to ease it out, don't push." Rosalie softly commanded. "Blow."

Nick blew and clenched his eyes shut, he could feel the head being eased out and with a small push the head popped free. Nick almost fell back to the bed but Monroe kept him upright. He felt slightly nauseous but with a few more pushes the shoulders and torso came out. The final push freed the legs and the crying baby landed into the towel that Rosalie was holding. 

"It's a girl." She lifted the screaming baby in the air, Monroe grinned and held onto Nick as Rosalie swaddled the baby, cleaning the fluids from her skin. 

Nick groaned slightly, curling around himself. 

"You okay?" Monroe asked. 

Nick shook his head, "No, it- It still hurts."

"Still?" Monroe held his hand. "Rosalie?" 

"It's probably just the afterbirth," She said as she put the baby on the floor beside her, "let me check." 

Nick groaned, "Shit... No, it really, it hurts." 

Rosalie bent down between his legs, "Oh my God."

"What?" Monroe yelped. 

"There's another one!" Rosalie laughed "You were right!" 

Nick curled around himself more. 

"Oh no, we have a bit of a problem." Rosalie sighed, "The baby's breech." 

"That mean's backside first right?" Monroe asked, feeling Nick tremble. 

Rosalie nodded, frowning slightly, "Yes, it is a bit more painful so we're going to have to do this quickly." 

Monroe and Nick both nodded, hearing the baby cry on the floor. Monroe tried to move Nick right to the edge of the bed. 

Rosalie took a moment to try and think of what to do, then she knew. "Right Nick, try pushing, when I say stop, stop."

Nick nodded, holding onto Monroe's hand, his knuckles turning white. He pushed until Rosalie told him to top, he sagged against the Blutbad and whimpered. Rosalie hooked her fingers between the baby's buttocks and eased the legs out, she let the hang there for a moment. Nick felt his vision blur for a moment, a wave of dizziness hitting him. Monroe held his breath as the room grew silent. There was an agonizing pause before Nick gave a small but gentle push, easing the stomach torso out. 

Nick groaned, the pain becoming too much, "I can't do this." 

"Yes you can" Monroe encouraged, "Just a moment longer." 

Rosalie quickly grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the body, with a small push the head began to come out. Nick screamed as the last contraction, Rosalie caught the second baby. 

"Another girl." She smiled. 

She wrapped up the baby and cleaned it off as Nick sighed, landing against Monroe's chest. Nick was too weak to say anything, however his grip didn't loosen. 

"Nick? It's okay, they're both okay." Monroe looked at Nick's face and saw that it was too pale for his liking. 

"Rosalie?" 

Rosalie shot her head up, placing the baby beside her sister. "What's wrong?" 

"I don't know, he's pale." 

Rosalie looked at Monroe, then at Nick. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she looked between Nick's legs. There was blood. A lot of blood. 

"Oh my God!" Rosalie stood to her feet and laid Nick down on the bed, rolling his shirt up. "We need to get the placenta out." 

"No..." 

Monroe let go of Nick's hand and held his face, "Nick, it's okay, just hold on." 

Nick weakly shook his head, "No... it hurts... erm..." 

Rosalie frowned, she palpitated Nick's still rock hard stomach and  swallowed hard, "Oh God..." 


	7. Christmas Day

When Nick woke back up, he was blinded by a bright light, opening his eyes he saw that he was in a hospital bed, the EKG monitor in the background. He coughed slightly as he tried to sit up, he felt a hand push him gently back down. 

"Come on, back down." 

Nick blinked and saw Monroe smiling at him. "Monroe?" 

He nodded, "Yeah it's me, how you feeling?" 

Nick sighed, "Sore." He looked around the room, "Where are the twins?" 

Monroe grinned, "Well, that's the thing-"

"Oh my God, are they okay?!" Nick shouted. 

He nodded, "Yeah but it's not twins." 

Nick raised an eyebrow and gasped under his breath, "It's not?" 

Monroe shook his head, "Triplets. The two of them hid behind the first one." 

Nick laughed but sighed in relief, "Thank God. Wow, three? How are we going to cope with three?"  

Monroe joined in the laughter then Nick saw Monroe's hand. "What happened?" 

"Oh it's nothing."

"Did I do that?" 

Monroe paused but then nodded, "Yeah, but it's fine, hell of a grip."

Nick smiled, he patted the side of the bed. Monroe sat down and Nick kissed his hand. 

"Do you want to meet them?" 

Nick nodded. He watched Monroe leave then he came back with Rosalie. He was holding two bundles, and she was holding the other. Nick laughed as he saw a number on each blanket. 1, 2 and 3. 

Monroe sat on the bed, placing the babies down on Nick's lap, Rosalie came the other side and placed the other one next to them. "Three girls?" 

Rosalie giggled, "Yeah three girls, so.. how do you feel?" 

"Sore, but, God, they're beautiful." Nick awed, "Where's Georgie?" 

"Adalind's just dropping him off, she has something for the girls." Monroe whispered, watching the cooing babies. "They're going to need names." 

"Well, I had Emma in mind for a girl but we're going to need some more names." Nick muttered. "Emma Mara for baby 1, you name 2." 

Monroe looked down, "Erm, I don't know, I was thinking Natasha maybe? Natasha Elly?" 

Nick smiled, "I like it, what about 3?"

"Rosalie? You got any ideas?" 

Rosalie shook her head, "She's your baby." 

Nick smiled at Monroe and they nodded to each other, "How about... Rose Adelaide?" 

"After me?" Rosalie blushed. 

"Yes obviously" Nick smirked. 

"Me too?" 

The three of them looked at the doorway, Adalind was standing there, holding George at her hip. 

"Daddy! Papa!" 

Monroe stood from the bed and took his son from Adalind. "How was he?" 

"Worried, about Nick mostly but he's been good." 

"Oh my God."

They snapped their heads to Nick. 

"What's wrong?" Monroe burst out. 

"Nothing, I just thought... they were born on Christmas Eve right?" Nick smiled, "Merry Christmas everyone." 


	8. 6 Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months have passed since the triplets were born, Nick's back at work and the first case back revolves around a new certain Grimm... look out for trouble.

Hank smirked as he saw Nick enter the precinct, "How you doing?" 

Nick smiled as he sat at his desk, "Not bad, not bad." 

"I thought your paternity leave was longer than that?" Hank inquired. 

"Well, I can just go home if you're bored of me." Nick joked. 

"No no, it's fine, it's been weird not having you around." 

Nick chuckled, "Yeah, triplets are not the easiest thing, especially when you have a toddler in the house." 

"How are the girls and George anyway?" 

Nick smiled as he nodded, "Good, the girls are perfect and George looks after them when Monroe has his back turned." 

"Well, before we start working... do you think you'd be back if Monroe didn't work from home?" 

Nick shrugged, "I.. don't really know. I have missed working though. No more babies for me for a while anyway." 

*

Then during the case they met Theresa Rubel otherwise known as Trubel. She saw Monroe woge and it turned out she was a Grimm. Just like him. He probably should have warned the kids that a Grimm, one that wasn't him, was going to be staying with them. The triplets had been sleeping in a single crib in their bedroom, it was strange that they couldn't sleep alone or without their parents' presence. 

"You're kidding me right?" Monroe whispered to him. "She tried to kill me." 

Nick put his hands on his husband's shoulders, "I know, but she has no one to understand what she's going through, I had Aunt Marie, and you. I had you, it was special." 

"What? That I jumped through my window at you after you watched me piss on my fence?" Monroe snorted. 

Nick laughed, "So... she can stay right? Just until I think of what to do?" 

"Papa?" George called out from the doorway to the kitchen. 

Nick turned and crouched down to his son who was rubbing his eyes, "Hey baby, are you okay?" 

"huh huh, who's that?" George pointed into the living room where Trubel was sitting on the sofa. Nick passed George over to Monroe and walked into the living room sitting beside Trubel. 

"Are you okay?" He asked her. 

"Yeah, so... what's actually going on?" 

"There's a spare room upstairs, well technically it's the nursery but the triplets aren't sleeping in there yet." Nick told her. 

"Triplets?"

"Oh yeah," Nick realised, "Monroe and I have four kids, George is 2, and the girls are about 6 months now, so yeah sorry about the noise. Though, to be fair, they're pretty quiet." 

Trubel smiled, "Look, thanks for everything you're doing for me but why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?" 

"Because, I... I know what it's like to think that you're crazy, that nothing really makes any sense because no one else seems to see what you see. The only difference is that I had someone to help me through it." 

"You two have kids though, I feel bad about getting in the way." 

"It's okay." Nick reassured her, "You can stay for as long as you need to." 

So, in the household were two Grimms, and maybe four Blutbads... quite a different family on the block.


End file.
